


*lacking clever title*

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Stress Relief, Wall Sex, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 11th:</p><p>eren's stressed.</p><p>you help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*lacking clever title*

The poor boy needed a break. He never stopped training, and never stopped trying. He would rarely ever sleep, and you were constantly worried.

The two of you were involved, yes. But it didn’t mean you were a ll lovey dovey and soft with one another. When he did sleep, it had to be with you beside him. When he did rest, he had to be talking to you.

When he did…relax completely, he had to be inside you.  
***

You’d been relaxing in an oak tree outside of your sleeping quarters, eating something called candy corn, reading a book you’d found in the forest during training.  
“Y/N?” you heard eren call. You set your book down and hooked your legs over the brunch you were sitting on, flipping backwards and hanging there like a possum. “yeah?”

He looked up, and shook out his hands. “i…need to relax.” He said, looking up at you with desperate eyes.

You nodded, shoving the book in a hollowed out section of the tree, and hopping down.

“okay.” You said softly, grabbing his hand and walking towards his sleeping quarters.

“did something happen?” you asked softly as the two of you passed through the doorway.

He shook his head. “I’m just feeling a little…keyed up is all.”

You nodded, humming in understanding.

When you got to the room, you found it was far too crowded. Eren let out a frustrated huff, turning around and practically dragging you to a supply closet.

He pinned you against the wall, slamming his lips into yours. You returned the kiss as his hand snaked up your shirt, groping.

His other hand went towards his pants, undoing them as you worked yours off. The supply closet was silent aside from the rustling of clothes and panting.

You loved seeing eren like this. Everytime he needed to relax it was different. He bit you, he choked you, he took you from behind. He blindfolded you, gagged you, and used the handles of weapons as sex toys.

You were his toy.

He lifted you by your thighs, holding you up against the wall as he pounded into you. You gripped his shoulders and he panted on your skin, his teeth sinking into the nape of your neck.

He hit your g-spot on the third thrust, pulling pathetic whimpers from your lips as he came deep inside you.

He continued his motions, his cock twitching deep inside you. On one particular thrust, his length grazed your clit, and you came hard.

Eren pulled his mouth from your neck, kissing your lips a couple times before he gave a tiny smile before pulling out of you.

You let out a shaky breath as he slowly set you down, leaning against the wall on wobbly legs.

“go again later?” he asked, giving you a smirk as you punched his arm playfully.

“fuck yes.” You panted, giving him a wink before he exied the closet, checking to see if the cost was all clear before giving you the okay to come out.

The two of you walked side by side to the training grounds, arriving in just the nick of time.


End file.
